1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to ballistics, guns and scopes.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunting and target shooting are very popular activities. Because accurately aiming guns may become more difficult as the distance to a target increases, scopes are often used in connection with guns. Generally, a scope may be connected to a gun and a shooter may look through the scope to view and aim at a target. But, even when using a scope, shooters may find it difficult and/or time consuming to accurately aim at a target.